Hetalia Housemates ! (UPDATED & STILL ONGOING)
by aziaraine2
Summary: A 16 year old girl and a bunch of guys who claim they're "countries" are all in ONE HOUSE. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Prologue

Hetalia Housemates~

Hi there!~

This is a Hetalia Fanfic :D

I really have this crazy imagination so I figured I should let it all out.

Story Synopsis~

"Nothing could have gone anymore wrong than this!"

This is what 16 year old Maya Ortega thought when she came back home…

…only to find a bunch of weird (but handsome) foreign men bickering in her living room.

Her family suspiciously left without notice, leaving her-alone with these people who claim they're… COUNTRIES?!

Read about Maya's life with her new _international _housemates.

Hoping to trace her family while trying desperately to handle the craziness at home.

~But it's strange… she never thought that her home could ever feel this…warm.

Author's Notes~

I hope you'd all read this fic of mine! I promise to be as craaaazzzyyy and as funny as the Hetalia shows. _( Ve~~I'll try my best!)_

READ ON PLEASE!~


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One~

[Maya's PoV]

"Miss Ortega… your report card."

I nervously made my way towards the teacher's table to claim my card.

I took a deep breath and forced myself to look.

English: 93, Math: 90, Phys Ed.: 92….History….

**82.**

Crap.

I have a low grade in History-again!

The bell rung and all of us went home.

Walking home, I kept on thinking what I'll say to my father about this History grade.

It's not that I'm a bad student or something… I just have a hard time remembering dates, understanding those past events and such… Sigh.

And to think my dad is a _historian_ himself.

I am Maya Ortega. 16 years old. A senior high school student in St. Philomena High School.

My home used to be a small boarding house-this used to be my mom's livelihood. Now only my family and I are living there. I have an older brother and an older sister. They're both in college, but they're still living with us. My father is a historian, as I have mentioned, and since this is his passion he often gets really disappointed when I get a low grade in this subject.

I finally arrived at our gate.

I had this really odd feeling.

Our gate, during these times, is usually closed. I hesitated for a while but I went in anyway.

I heard some loud voices inside.

"FRANCE, YOU ARE REALLY ANNOYING, YOU KNOW THAT?!"

"All of us could've gotten a decent job to get by this strange land if it weren't for your COOKING, England!"

"If I remember correctly, it was YOU who was flirting with the store owner's daughter!"

"F-France-neechan..please stop…"

"Go ahead and fight against each other… I'm still gonna be the HERO! Hahaha!"

"WOULD ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP SO WE CAN THINK!? Look, we're in this empty house and we don't know if the owners will come back and-"

I suddenly dropped my bag.

They finally saw me.

"W-wait! Who are you people and where are my parents?!" I asked frantically.

"Whoa! You can speak in English!" A guy with glasses went up to me.

English? I looked at the others carefully. Some had brown hair, some had blonde, some had black… and they all look like… foreigners? I'm guessing they are. But what the heck are they doing here? Lost? Shouldn't my parents be here at this time of the day?

"Please explain to me why you people are here…"

They were silent for a while. A blonde guy went up front. He had this German accent.

"Uh..you see, we were looking for a place to work and to stay in. Some old man told us this was a boarding house…so…"

What? Everyone in this street knows that it's not a boarding house anymore… Oh, except Old Man Gruff. That poor homeless guy who usually walks by our street still believes it is. He can understand English because he used to be a teacher for that subject. But… our house is no longer like that. I should make them leave now.

"Look. This house used to be one, but it's not in business anymore, so I'm gonna ask you to leave…" I told them

They huddled together.

While they conversed with each other, I went to look at our coffee table. There was an envelope. I looked closer and noticed my name was written in capital letters.

"What's this?.."

_Dear Maya,_

_If you are reading this, then you are probably wondering where we are right now. Your father, brother, sister and I have already left. Please do not look for us. I'm really sorry but, Maya, it's almost time for us to tell you the truth. Maya, we're not your real family. _

(I stopped reading for a while… 'NO. This is NOT true. THIS IS NOT HAPPENING. I….' I started to shake as I held the letter in my hands. Sh-should I read on..?.. I tried to collect myself and read on.)

_Your real identity will be revealed on your 18__th__ birthday. All this time, we were told to take care of you. And we did. We fed you, educated you, loved you with all our hearts. We loved you like you were our real child. But now… our time is up. We can't do that anymore. Actually, we're not allowed to. I'm really really sorry, Maya._

(…Sorry? How could they be sorry about this?! They…they left me. They… they left me without saying goodbye. They… it's like… they abandoned me like some cat in the street.)

_They told us that it's time for you to learn how to be dependent. So we were told to leave you today. We do not know when we'll be allowed to see you again. But it's most probably by your 18__th__ birthday. Please stay strong. Please do not cry. _

(Stay strong. Do not cry. …How could I?! And my 18th birthday is like… two years away! Moreover…who is this "they" that she's talking about?...I'm getting more and more confused.)

_Promise me you'll become a stronger person, more independent and principled. Don't worry, if you ever ask why there are people in our house, it's probably the people __**who belong to where you belong**__. You have to make them stay with you. They will be your "housemates". I'm sure they'll help you get by. As far as I know you, you don't know much about house work. _

(…Wait.. where is she getting at? I'm- I mean… I have to LIVE WITH THESE PEOPLE?!... How will I… get by here? I don't have a job! …)

_If you are also worried about money, the person who told us to take care of you gave us an ATM Card. This will give you access to your bank account. I know you are not the extravagant kind. But just in case, please do not spend too much money. Please continue to study hard. We will always be thinking of you. We don't know if we can send you more letters, but we'll do the best we can. _

_We love you, Maya._

(This is really happening. It's really happening… My chest feels heavy… I… I….)

I cried. I cried really hard as I dropped to my knees. I couldn't control myself. I was confused. Hurt. I felt like I was so alone…

But then…I realized that I wasn't.

"Uh—uhm…Miss… uh—we don't know what's going on with you but—please don't cry!" A brown haired guy said.

"That's right, it's a shame for such a pretty face to be tampered by frowning and tears!" This French dude told me.

"Y-yeah… P-please calm down…" said a guy with a British accent.

_It's… it's strange how these strangers could care about someone they don't know that much._

I wiped my tears. If… if what that letter said is true… I can't just sulk around forever, can't I? There are a lot of things I have to consider. Managing the house, school… and even handling these people… which- I just noticed… are all guys. Can I trust these people?... Well, my mother said they're here to help me get by and all… What… now…?

"Uh-uhm Miss… if we're that much of a bother… then we'll look for somewhere else to stay…" one of them said.

…

They all went for the door.

"Wait!" I said.

"Y-you guys can… stay here if you like." I said slowly.

They all looked surprised.

"My… parents…left me… So I'm in charge of this house. They somehow knew that people would be coming so… Uhm… you guys can stay…"

"Ve~~? Really?! That's wonderful!" The brown haired guy said.

"…Are you sure now? It's ok with us you know.." This black hair guy said. He looks like he's..Japanese.

"Y-yes. There are about five more rooms in this house…So…uh…"

I tried counting them… 10 guys.

"Uh.. it looks like you guys have to pair up. But we can talk about that later… right now…"

I stood up straight.

"My name is Maya Ortega. Nice to meet you all."

"Ve~ Hello, Maya! My name is Italy."

Strange name. A country name. Heh. He introduced the others as well.

"This is Germany. This is Japan. This is America. This is England. This is France. This is China. This is Russia. This is Austria. This is Romano."

I looked at him, wide-eyed.

"Is this a joke?!"

He looked confused.

"What are you guys, _countries_?" I said sarcastically.

…

"Yes. We really are."

…

W-WHAT?!

~End of Chapter One

Author Notes:

HOORAY! Chapter One is DONE! ~ :D

I hope you guys liked it. Tune in for more! 3


	3. Chapter Two

Author's Notes (AN)

~Ugh. Thank god, our pc's working again...I can finally update. Enjoy T^T

Chapter Two~

I waited for someone to giggle or something.

Nothing.

They're… serious?

Okay. I'm trying to absorb the fact that my family has left me… But this… is a whole other thing to swallow.

"I-Italy! You shouldn't have-…"

"Ve~? What's wrong with my introduction?"

"Sigh… You see, this is the reason why no one would let us check in. They don't believe us. They think we're total lunatics."

Strange. It's a weird feeling but… I find myself believing them. It's a shocker… but it's like… deep inside… I knew them. So I have to believe them.

They were all glaring at Italy.

I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"Wait… I… I believe it." I said slowly.

"Eeehh?!" They said in chorus.

"You really believe us?" Russia said.

"Yes. Well, since our home used to be an old boarding house, we were accustomed to accept anyone who means well and wants to rent a room. Besides, it must've been really hard for you guys to get by here with your get-up and all."

They looked at their clothes.

"She's right." They mumbled.

I remembered the letter.

_Those people belong to where you belong._

I took a look at them.

These guys are really handsome, I might add. But it's really weird to look at different races together. Let's see… Asian people are here, too. Since I live in the Philippines, I'm Asian, as well.

I analyzed them.

Asian: Japan, China, Russia

European: Italy, Romano, Germany, France, Austria and England.

American: America.

[~AN: Oh… I just noticed that America is Forever Alone T^T xD haha!]

I started to yawn and look at the clock.

"Oh, it's 8:24pm already? Okay, uhm… let me take you to your rooms."

"Okay, Miss Maya." They said in chorus, once again.

"Please, just call me Maya."

I led them upstairs.

Our house has four floors.

1st Floor: Living Room, Dining Room, Kitchen, Bathroom.

2nd Floor: 5 boarding rooms, 2 locked rooms, 1 Bathroom.

3rd Floor: Master Bedroom. All bedrooms of the family merged in one room divided by curtain dividers. 1 Bathroom.

4th Floor: Rooftop. Its purpose was so that the boarders could have a place to hang their clothes. Now used to watch fireworks, picnic etc.

"Okay…buddy up, guys." I told them.

They looked at each other.

"Oi! Germany, you macho potato! I'm rooming with Italy and that's that!" Romano said.

"I couldn't care less." Germany said tonelessly.

"Ve?~ But, Germany!" Italy intervened.

"Austria, let me room with youuuu!" France said.

"NEVER." Austria said coldly as he brushed off France.

They fought again.

In the end, they decided with a draw.

The roomies are as follows:

*Italy & Romano

*America & China

*Russia & France

*Japan & England

*Austria & Germany

[~AN: There. I really did this by a draw so I hope they'd all get along ^_^]

I showed them to their room. It's a bit small but it has double decked beds so they'll be fine.

"Are you guys okay there?" I asked.

They lined up and bowed while saying "Yes! Thank you very much!"

~It was funny to listen to since they had different accents.

"Okay, I'll just change while you guys settle in."

I went up to my room.

It no longer had dividers.

It looks like they lined up our beds to make one big bed.

Tears are starting to well up again…

This… is reality, huh?

I walked down the stairs to Floor 1. As I walked down… awkward as it is… they stared at me.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

Some were blushing as they turned away.

"Your… clothes…" Romano said.

"Huh? Did I put in on backwards or something?"

I was wearing a loose t-shirt and short denim shorts. This is quite normal to wear since it's really hot in our country.

"It's not in the 2013 fashion trends but-"

"_2013?!_" They shouted altogether.

…

Don't tell me…

"So not only are you guys from a different world, you guys are from a different era too…" I told them after their explanation

I tried to look at them again. They all seem pretty nice. Although France is quite suspicious looking.. Sigh… I wonder what'll happen if they find out I'm totally crazy for the country-

~~~GRROOOWWLL~~~

Their stomachs growled like lions.

"I'm guessing you guys are hungry?" I said as they nodded shyly.

I went to the kitchen

.

Let's see… I opened our fridge to see if we had any food. I was surprised to see that it was loaded. Looks like they really… prepared for this.

"Okay guys, there's Rice, Sinigang, Nilaga, Adobo, Tilapia, Menudo , Afritada… and some iced tea. Eat up." I said as I placed the food on the dining table.

They just stared at me.

"The only thing I understood was Rice and Iced Tea…" America said.

The rest nodded.

Oh, right. They're foreigners. After explaining that it was Filipino food, they were quite hesitant about eating… but the food disappeared in a blink of an eye. I ate some,too.

I can't believe I actually ate together with these people…who are… countries…

"Thank you, Maya-san." Japan said.

"Oh yes, thank you again. You are very hospitable." Germany added.

Hospitable? Haha. Well, that's a trait of our people. I thought to myself.

I had so many questions to ask.

They had a lot to explain, too.

But they looked too worn out so I thought that it we should call it a night first.

Tomorrow's a Saturday so I guess I'll have to help them buy clothes and stuff. I need to check that account, too. Sigh. I can't believe I'm doing this. My family's missing. How am I able to take this so lightly? Is it… because I belong with them? Moreover, I need to remember make sure the 2nd locked room will stay locked or else… things might get… _awkward_.

Yaaawwwwnnn…..

They might find out… that my top favorite… countries are…

[End of Chapter Two~]

AN: Ja! Chapter Two is donneee…. So sorry about taking sooo loonnngg. I promise to update faster.

Hope ya guys liked it. WHO belongs to Maya's favorite countries? Tune it. :D 3


	4. Chapter Three

Hetalia Housemates

Chapter 3~

.

.

Yawwwnnnn.

Saturday Morning.

I stretched my arms.

"Good morning, everyon—.."

I stopped as I looked at the empty room.

That's right. I almost forgot what happened yesterday.

I got up and fixed my bed. My really large bed, since the other parts of the bed were my parents' and siblings' bed. I started to look around my room once more. I always wanted a room for myself…but not like this.

CRASH!

What was that? I thought to myself.

I rushed downstairs.

"Ve~ S-sorry! I dropped them.." Italy said as he was trying to pick up the aluminum pots.

"You are really useless, you know." Germany scolded Italy as he helped him pick up what he dropped.

I looked around the kitchen. It seems they tried to help themselves to some breakfast seeing the mess they made. Funny thing is, Germany keeps on cleaning every time the others spill a drop on the counter.

"Hey, Maya! Being the HERO and all- _**I**_**, **_**America**_**, **cooked you a nice breakfast!" America said while posing with a thumbs up. Somehow I get the weird hallucination that he had an American flag behind him.

"Nonsense, America. I cooked breakfast for the lovely maiden!" France said.

"YOU? We_ all_ cooked!" England said obviously irritated at France.

"What do you mean by ''we'', England? You plan on poisoning Maya?" France shot.

"I—I beg your pardon?!" England shouted.

"Ve~ Sorry but, England's food is really nasty!" Italy said.

"Sigh… You guys should just shut it, aru!" China mumbled.

They fought again.

I giggled softly. Well, it was really nice of them to cook me breakfast.

"Thanks a lot, you guys. It was nice of you to think of me."

I made my way to the dining table. There were different kinds of food- some I've never seen before.

I'm quite happy about it because I have a thing for exotic foods. The kinds I've never tried before taste best. Haha.

"Then… I'll try everything!" I said.

They quieted down. I think they started to get a little bit shy.

Some food were familiar, some were not.

Bacon and Eggs… I guess America made this. I took a bite. "Yum!" I said. It's not every day that I get to eat bacon. My sister hates it, but mom buys 'em every now and then.

Hmm… Onigiri. Of course, this is Japan's. I took a bite from it, too. "Uwaa… Oishii!" I told Japan.

"….A…Arigatou.." He said slowly.

Pasta? I guess it's… Italy's? I just took a forkful of it. … Oh god. This is the best pasta I've ever tasted!

After that, I sorta feel like a cooking show judge by now. I tried everything there was on the dining table.

Finally, I finished food number nine. .. I wondered what the last one was.

Then I saw a small plastic bowl that was placed at the edge of the table. I stared at it for a while, when I realized that it was…

_Scones._

End of Chapter Three~

Ve~ I think this is a lot shorter than the others. xD ^_^

Oh my. If you guys _really _know Hetalia… xD You'll know who made the scones. And you can probably imagine what'll happen next xD mwahaha. Tune in for more Hetalia Housemates! ~aziaraine~


	5. Chapter Four

Hetalia Housemates

Chapter Four!~

.

.

As I reached for the scones, the other guys started to panic.

"AAAAAHHH! MAYA, DON'T DO IT!" America shouted.

"Oui! Maya, don't eat that…"THING"! It's gross!" France said.

"Ve~ It's true, those are nasty!" Italy told me.

"Aww c'mon, it can't be _that _bad!" I said. I mean, what's so dangerous about eating a single scone?

I picked up the scone and stared at it intently. It looks a bit burnt. Maybe they just don't like it or something. When I opened my mouth, Italy started to cry.

"Uwaaaahhh! Maya!"

I ate the scone.

Silence.

.

.

.

"This…this…" I mumbled.

"WATER! GET THE GIRL SOME WATER OR SOMETHING!" Germany ordered.

"Maya-san, Maya-san! Say something?!" Japan said.

All of them are really panicking now.

"This…" I repeated.

They all started to glare at England. Scary auras are obviously felt in the room. Russia, specifically, was a lot scarier than the rest… since he was carrying a blood-covered pipe he got from god knows where.

England started to look like he wanted to shrink down to the size of an ant.

"This is…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"This is the **BEST** thing I've ever tasted!" I exclaimed.

.

.

.

Silence (again).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" They all shouted, including England.

"Wh-what's wrong?" I asked them.

All of them look like they're in a state of shock.

But then suddenly, England went up to me and took my hand.

"Y-you r-r-really th-think s-s-soo?" He asked me nervously. He looked so flattered. He even took my hand and shook it up and down while saying "thank you" continuously.

Doing that, he sort of surprised me. "Uhm… Y-yeah.." I told him.

"This is the first time someone told me that!" England said happily.

Yeah, well, it was the first time that a guy held my hand so as soon as I realized it, I turned as red as a tomato.

"AHEM!"

"O-o-oh, s-s-sorry…" England stammered as he let go of my hand.

"Uhm. If you'll excuse me, I just need to go to the bathroom first." I told them shyly.

"Sure, we'll be right here." Austria said.

I made my way towards our bathroom situated near the kitchen.

I slowly closed the door.

"….."

"….."

I opened the faucet…

… and gargled using the tap water.

"…"

I looked at my reflection in the bathroom mirror and spoke to it.

"I'm so sorry…."

"Ughh….The scones were really bad…." X_X

"Of course…I can't say that to England.."

That'd really hurt his feelings. He looked really happy when I told him it was good.

I regained my composure and exited the bathroom.

I remembered an important matter that I needed to discuss with them.

"AHEM." I cleared my throat and motioned them to listen to me.

"Okay, you guys should fix up cause we have to go…..uhm….shopping. But before that, I think it'll be really hard for you guys to stroll around the mall with _those on_." I told them as I pointed at their military outfits.

"Really? But my outfit is absolutely fashionable, no?" France asked. Striking a flirtatious pose with sparkles surrounding him.

"Hmm… I think my brother had some of his clothes in storage. He kept it upstairs 'cuz he already outgrew them. I just hope it fits you guys… Uhm, can one of you guys help me get the boxes upstairs?"

"Ooh! I wanna! I'll go with you Ma—" Italy tried to volunteer but Germany stopped him as he coldly told him "- NO. "

"W-well, I'll go." England said. He was fidgeting a little. I don't know why.

As the two of us went upstairs, England noticed an open door across the corridor. "Oh, what's that room?" he asked. "Huh? Oh. That's just my room. " I said. Not really minding it at first. It's actually my whole family's room… but since I'm all alone now, I guess it would be right to call it as mine.

Then suddenly, England walked toward the door.

"W-wait! What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'll just close this door for you."

I panicked.

"N-NO. D-DON'T GO NEAR THERE!" I rushed past him and closed the door myself. He seemed quite confused. "Wh-what I meant was –uhm, y-you didn't have to.. ehehe.." I told him nervously.

We proceeded to the storage room, it was quite dusty in there. Well, we haven't been going in here for months already. After finding the right boxes, England and I went downstairs. Once again, the other guys, gathered around the coffee table in our living room, were causing a ruckus.

"Grr.. I really hate you, you potato jerk!" Romano exclaimed annoyingly.

"What is this guy's problem?" Germany asked Italy, who was in tears because his older brother was trying to pick a fight with his friend.

"Oh, mademoiselle, you're back!" France said. Causing the others to stop and immediately tried to behave themselves.

"We are terribly sorry for the commotion, Maya-san." Japan apologized.

"Nah. It's alright. It's good to have some noise in the house every now and then." I said.

We almost never have that much noise at home ever since we stopped taking in customers. And my siblings weren't the talkative types either, so it's really sort of a good thing for me.

After putting the boxes down, I looked for some scissors and cut open the old dusty boxes.

"Here, try these on." I instructed them. They seemed kind of hesitant about it.

"A-are you sure we can have these, aru?" China asked. Holding up one of my brother's t-shirts.

"Hm? Oh, of course! Well… my brother has already outgrown them so he wouldn't mind if anyone else used it." I assured them.

'I wonder…. Where in the world did they go..?' I wondered silently as her "borders" tried to find shirts fit for their size.

As she watched them, she saw that America was rummaging through the box in a wild manner; he seemed to enjoy it.

Then as he reached the bottom of the box (which was already almost empty), he stopped.

"Oh? What's this?" America asked as he picked up something that I couldn't make out.

Everyone else moved closer to see what America was holding, so did I.

"Pictures!" America exclaimed.

"Huh? Photographs? America, that's not yours..give it to Maya, instead." England said.

"Ah. Well, then I should wipe off all of the dust on the photograph for you, Maya." America told me as he then his sleeve to wipe off the dust that accumulated on the photographs. It seemed really old and are even black and white.

"How can this be…..?" America whispered in a very surprised tone.

The others saw the photograph and gave me very shocked expressions.

I took the photograph from America to get a clearer look at it.

Then I saw something very alarming.

"This photograph….." I squeaked.

"….Why….am….I…..?" I was too surprised and confused to finish my sentence.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five~

"Pictures!" America exclaimed.

"Huh? Photographs? America, that's not yours...give it to Maya, instead." England said.

"Ah. Well, then I should wipe off all of the dust on the photograph for you, Maya." America told me as he then his sleeve to wipe off the dust that accumulated on the photographs. They seemed really old and are even black and white.

"How can this be…..?" America whispered in a very surprised tone.

The others saw the photograph and gave me very shocked expressions.

I took the photograph from America to get a clearer look at it.

Then I saw something very alarming.

"This photograph….." I squeaked.

"….Why….am….I…..?" I was too surprised and confused to finish my sentence.

…

"Why am I….in this picture?" I said softly.

I stared at the vintage looking photograph. It was almost faded, but you can still distinguish the faces in the picture. It had the setting of a meeting room. There were 6 people in the picture. To their surprise, everyone in the photograph was present in the room they are staying in.

"That's… China, isn't it?" Russia said, pointing to a young man sporting a ponytail in the picture.

"And that's…Russia, aru." China said in return, motioning his overly long sleeves to the tall man wearing a scarf…holding…a pipe…which, I might add, is kind of disturbing.

"Oui~ And that's Big Brother France over there!" France exclaimed as he saw himself in the photograph.

"Oi, France, your voice is too loud." England scolded as he leaned over to look at the picture. "I believe that that is I, beside China.." he pointed out.

"And that's….America….over there.." I said as I slowly pointed the American sitting beside a petite young woman in the centre of the picture taken, wearing a traditional looking Filipiniana dress.

And that petite young woman looks like…

"HAHAHA! That's right, Maya! And…that's_ you _sitting beside the HERO!...Err…right?" America shouted but then gradually changed his tone and volume over time.

"…Me?" I asked softly as I gave the photograph a puzzled stare. Everyone else quieted down. The room was dwelling in complete silence.

The young woman in the picture looked a lot like me. But she seems a bit more mature than I am. I'd believe that it _was _me….but….

"-WAIT." I exclaimed. Startling everyone else.

"Ve~ Wait is it, Maya?" Italy asked me.

"This…this CAN'T be me! I…I've never met any of you guys before!" I told them.

"Well, you do have a point…I don't remember anything about The Allies taking a picture with a young woman such as yourself in our meeting room.." England said.

"That's right! I would've remembered being with such a beautiful young woman such as Miss Maya~" France said, winking at me.

"Are there any more of these?" I asked America, looking for more pictures.

"Ohh. There are!" He exclaimed as he took a few more pictures from the box.

He spread the pictures across the table. Some were black and white, but some were also colored already. The pictures still included me and some of the countries I have met.

"Ve~ Germany, look!" Italy called Germany.

"What is it?!" Germany asked questioningly.

"That's us, isn't it?" Italy consulted. He was holding up a photograph of him and Germany…with the same familiar young woman beside them.

"Ah. This is me…and Hungary…" Austria said, confused, as he picked up a photo.. I, was once again, in the picture.

"Hmm? Who is 'Hungary'?" I asked. I have a good guess that she is also a country….but the way Austria said the older woman's name…had quite a different..emotion… Like of longing..or something.

"H-Huh? Oh.. She is also another country, like us." Austria said, slowly turning a shade of pink..

As we looked over the photographs, we were quite confused, yet amazed at the same time.

I didn't know what to do about it. What am _I_ supposed to do about it?

Even if I asked questions, who will answer?

Every one of us had a question to ask… but none of us had an answer to any of them.

"…Well this is…sort of..weird..huh?" I said in a monotone voice. They all shook their heads.

"I don't get it, all of us are in the picture…but none of us could remember anything about it.." England said.

"He's right. At least one of us should have remembered any of these happenings." Japan added.

"You've never met us before, correct, Miss Maya?" Germany inquired.

"Yeah. This is…the first time I have met you guys…" I said reassuringly.

"Maybe it was like a doppelganger or something, aru…" China said, shivering at the thought.

"Hmmm… I don't think so, China.." England countered, inspecting the photographs carefully.

"Well, I think….we should leave those pictures alone…for now." I finally said.

They gave my confused looks.

"…Well, you see, there's no point in thinking about it if we can't even remember any of it… Maybe one day we'll remember…but until then, let's leave it alone to get our peace of mind…" I explained.

"Ah. That certainly is a good point." Japan said.

"Anyways, have you guys picked the clothes you'll wear to the mall? We need to get there really early if you guys wanna have space for breathing." I told them.

After a few minutes they finally found clothes fit for their size.

"You guys can change in your rooms, or even down here. I'll be upstairs in my room. Call me if you guys are done, okay?" I said as I walked up the stairs. I took the photographs with me before I left.

As I arrived at the door of my room, I could hear them bickering or fighting again. I guess that's normal for them.

When I entered my room, I opened the closet and chose something to wear for going to the mall.

Black denim shorts and a three-fourths sleeved top. The top had a Union Jack imprinted on it. It was quite a trend here in our place.

When I finally finished changing, I scanned through the photos once more.

It really gives an awkward feeling looking at pictures with you in it, but having no memory of it otherwise…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" someone shouted from downstairs.

"What was that?!" I exclaimed. I was so startled that I accidentally dropped the photographs. I frantically picked them up.

"Phew. That's the last of them…" I said, but as I turned my head to the right, I saw that I was unable to pick up one last photo.

"Oh. There's one more.." I looked around the room fully before I made my way towards the last photograph to pick it up. "Yup. This is really the last one.."

I reached towards the photograph. It was turned over. As I unturned the photo….I saw that it was of a young man, but older than I am, I guess.

He was a brunette. He had a darker complexion compared to the other guys downstairs. But he also has green eyes, like England. Once again, I was in the photo. It looks like it was taken during a Noche Buena not so long ago.. I was holding some coke, the young man was eating some suman. I can't really understand what's with that picture… but it seems…really really familiar to me. It's like I've known that guy for a long time now.

My lips started to unconsciously move, like I was trying to speak of something…

His..name?

No, it can't be…I've never met him before.

"K-Ku…" I stammered. What am I trying to say?

"Ku…Kuya…" _Kuya? What? Is he my Kuya* or something? _

"Kuya S—"

"Kuya Sp—"

…

"…Kuya Spain."

/End of Chapter Five\\\\

Author's Note: Thank you for reading chapter 5! :D

Wow, there are so many questions to ask in this chapter, indeed.

*Kuya = Big Brother (It may or may not be of blood relations; Used as an honorific.)


End file.
